Ars Amandi
by Sevena
Summary: Severus wird gezwungen mit Hermione nach ihrem Schulabschluss zusammen zu arbeiten... Wie wird sich Hermione mit Severus offensichtlicher Ablehnung arrangieren? Rating R in späteren Kapiteln
1. Default Chapter

Ich danke Linadell für ihre Arbeit als Beta

Wie immer, mir gehört nichts, alles gehört Frau Rowling, leider auch Severus

Kapitel 1

„Nein!"

„Severus, ich bitte Dich wirklich, ich habe keine andere Wahl! Alle Mitglieder des Ordens sind unabkömmlich, sie ist unsere Chance!"

„Niemals!"

Albus seufzte und blickte seinen langjährigen Schützling aus durchdringenden blauen Augen an. Langsam legte er seine Hände zusammen und setzte erneut an.

„Severus, wir beide wissen, dass du es tun musst!" Innerhalb der Dauer eines Wimpernschlages änderte sich das Antlitz des gutmütigen, alten Zauberer zu dem einer harten Maske. Seine sonst freundlich strahlenden blauen Augen wurden stahlblau und eiskalt. „Denk an die Abmachung," mit diesen Worten stand er auf und schlug hart mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte seines mahagoniefarbenden Schreibtisches. Die Zauberer in den Portraits, die eben noch neugierig lauschend in ihren Rahmen gelauert hatten, zuckten zusammen und zogen sich murmelnd zurück.

Severus, der so harte und zynische Meister der Zaubertränke zuckte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Was Voldemort nicht schaffte, erreichte Albus Dumbledore mühelos. Er war verunsichert. In seinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken, es war ihm förmlich anzusehen. Albus Gesicht näherte sich nun bedrohlich dem von Severus. „Ich dulde keine Widerrede, wir sind kurz vor der Verwirklichung unseres Zieles, wenn du es nicht freiwillig machst, dann wirst du es tun und zwar aus einem Grund: Weil ich es dir sage!" Mit diesen Worten zog sich der alte Zauberer zurück und mit einer schnellen Umdrehung um seine eigene Achse war er verschwunden.

Severus Snape stand mit einem Ruck auf. Seine sonst schon rabenschwarzen Augen schienen vor Zorn noch dunkler und eine tiefe Furche zwischen den Augen zeugte von seiner Wut. Mit wehender Robe verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters und stürzte die Wendeltreppe hinunter, Richtung Kerker. Schüler, die ihm entgegenkamen, sprangen verschreckt aus dem Weg, furchteinflößend seine Mimik... Diejenigen die es nicht schnell genug schafften wurden mit überdimensionalen Punktabzügen „belohnt".

Mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme zischte er sein Paßwort und verschwand Türnknallend in seinen Räumen.

Die Kerker wurden Zeuge eines unglaublichen Wutausbruches. Glasgefässe wurden an der Wand zertrümmert, Destillationsanlagen hatten ihr letzte Stunde. Severus tobte und schrie, sein Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot. Schweiß rannte seine Schläfen herunter. Nach einer langen Zeit wurde er plötzlich ruhig und stand mit hängenden Schultern in seinem Labor. Um sich herum die totale Zerstörung. Er lies sich inmitten der zerbrochenen Gegenstände auf den Boden sinken und senke seinen Kopf . Dann, ganz langsam stützte der die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände. Nach einer ganzen Weile hob er seinen Kopf und blickte sich im Chaos um. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und mit einem gemurmelten „_Ratzeputz" _lichtete sich das Chaos.

Er erhob sich und begab sich in seine Privaten Räume. Dort angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft in einem der beiden großen Sessel fallen die vor dem Kamin standen. In Gedanken dankte er den Hauselfen, die den Kamin schon vor Stunden entzündet haben mussten. Die Räume im Kerker waren feucht und kalt, so aber war es angenehm temperiert. Im Sessel sitzend goß er sich ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein," murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Seine Gedanken schweiften einige Jahre zurück, zur Abschlussklasse mit dem Goldenen Trio. Er erinnerte sich schaudernd an Neville Longbottom, der es jede Stunde geschafft hatte ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen. Und er erinnerte sich an sie...

„TOCK TOCK" Eine Eule saß geduldig auf einem Fensterbrett eines heruntergekommen aussehenden Hauses in London und klopfte beharrlich mit ihrem Schnabel vor die Scheibe.

Die junge Frau lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Küchentisch, ihre langen braunen Locken über die Tischplatte verteilt. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie die Eule wahrnahm. Sie war über ihrem Abendessen eingeschlafen, erschöpft von einem harten Arbeitstag in einer Muggelfabrik. Müde ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete dieses. Die kalte Nachtluft kam mit einem Schwall herein und sie war schlagartig wacher. "Hallo," begrüßte sie die Eule freundlich und nahm den Brief, der an ihrem Bein angebunden war, an sich. Sie gab der Eule einen Keks und etwas Wasser und blickte erstaunt auf den Brief. Sie hatte sofort das Siegel ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters erkannt. Die Eule, die getrunken und den Keks verspeist hatte verschwand mit lautem Flügelschlagen aus dem Fenster. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und öffnete den Brief:

_Liebe Hermione,_

_ich kontaktiere Dich in einer dringenden Angelegenheit. Ich möchte Dich bitten dich in umgehend in Hogwarts zu melden._

_In Erwartung_

_Albus_

Unmittelbar nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte löste er sich mit einem kleinen Knall in Luft auf. Sie wunderte sich nicht über diesen kleinen Zauber, so war es ausgeschlossen das jemand Unbefugtes die Nachricht lesen konnte.

Hermione Granger lebte in Muggel London und arbeitete in einer Muggelfabrik. Unerkannt . So sicherte sie sich ein halbwegs normales Leben. Seit Lord Voldemort wieder seiner alten Stärke zurückerlangt hatte, war ein Leben in der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr sicher. Ihre Freunde lebten an versteckten Plätzen, sie hatten aus Sicherheitsgründen keinerlei Kontakt. Hermione litt schon lange unter dieser Situation, sie war allerdings so vernünftig bislang alles so zu tun wie es ihr ans Herz gelegt worden war. Nun war es also soweit, sie war gerüstet.

Eine Tasche war schnell gepackt, das nötigste war sowieso schon lange gelagert. Die Kleidungsstücke wurden dazugegeben und alles magisch verkleinert.

Ein lauter Knall zerriß die Stille. Zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten apparierten vor ihrer Türe. Sie war magisch verändert, so das Hermione wie durch Glas hindurch schauen konnte, von draußen aber niemand hinein. Ihre Wohnung war durch Abwehr- und Sicherungszauber geschützt, niemand konnte direkt hinein apparieren. „Todesser!" flüsterte Hermione entsetzt. Sie mußten der Eule gefolgt sein. In Windeseile griff sie nach einer Hand voll Flohpulver. Sie schmiß das Pulver in den Kamin und mit einem „Hogwarts, Büro vom Schulleiter" war sie verschwunden. Zeitgleich fiel die Wohnungstüre aus ihren Angeln und die beiden Todesser fluchten, das sie zu spät kamen.

Hermione war weg und kam Sekunden später im leeren Büro des Schulleiters an.

TBC


	2. Begegnungen

Vielen vielen Dank für Eure vielen Reviews.. Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle :o) Es geht weiter mit dem Drama

Wie immer: mir gehört nichts, ich habe mir die Figuren nur ausgeliehen und gebe alle wieder zurück

Kapitel 2

Hermine blickte sich verwirrt im Büro des Schulleiters um. Niemand war zu sehen, nur die Personen in den Portraits murmelten noch unablässig vor sich hin. Sie seufzte tief und setzte sich in einen der Stühle, die vor dem großen Schreibtisch Dumbledores standen. Nervös ihre Hände knetend, dachte sie über die vergangenen Minuten nach. Erst jetzt, etwas zur Ruhe kommend, wurde es ihr klar. Sie war um ein Haar den Todessern entkommen. Ihr Herz fing schnell an zu schlagen und in ihrem Magen war es, als ob hundert Schmetterlinge darin herum flogen. Ein Wirbel von kleinen glitzernden Partikeln formatierte sich im Zimmer und Sekundenbruchteile später erschien Albus Dumbledore im Zimmer.

„Ah, Miss Granger", erging zum Schreibtisch und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „ Die Auroren haben mich informiert, das bei Ihnen Todesser eindringen wollten, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verspätung." Erschritt langsam um seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich. „Miss Granger," begann er bedächtig und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. „Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen für Ihr schnelles Erscheinen danken, zum Glück konnten Sie vor den Todessern die Wohnung verlassen. Leider konnten auch die Todesser apparieren bevor unsere Auroren sie erwischen konnten." Hermine nickte und es viel ihr schwer ihre Fragen zurückzuhalten. Sie musste sich schier auf die Zunge beissen, damit nicht die Sätze von alleine ihren Mund verliessen. Ungeduldig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „ Miss Granger, es handelt sich um folgendes," der Schulleiter machte eine kleine Kunstpause. „ Wie sie wissen ist Tom Riddle zu seiner vollen Macht wiedererstarkt. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit ihn zu vernichten, die Übergriffe auf Muggel und auch Zauberer nehmen zu, auch ihre Freunde sind in den Verstecken nicht mehr sicher. Im Moment sehe ich keine Chance für Harry sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen. Unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist es, ihn mit einem alten Zaubertrank zu schwächen und dann anzugreifen. Sie haben als Außergewöhnliche Schülerin die Möglichkeiten Professor Snape bei diesem Vorhaben zu unterstützen."

Hermine Granger kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie sollte Professor Severus, die Fledermaus, Snape unterstützen? Ausgerechnet Snape.. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Schuljahr, an ihre Schwärmereien für ihren Zaubertrankprofessor. Zeitgleich erschienen seine Boshaftigkeiten in ihrem Kopf. Oh nein, er mochte sie nicht, dessen war sie sich bewusst. „Miss Granger?" Hermione schreckte förmlich aus ihren Gedanken auf. „ Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor, ich bin etwas mit meinen Gedanken abgeschweift, selbstverständlich werde ich Ihnen helfen!" Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte sie an. „Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen, Miss Granger, und da wir nun so eng zusammen arbeiten, bitte ich Sie, mich Albus zu nennen." Hermione lächelte ihn an und erwiderte:" Nur wenn Sie mich Hermione nennen." „Also dann, Hermione, eine Hauselfe wird Ihnen Ihre Räume zeigen. Aus organisatorischen Gründen werden Ihre Räume in der Nähe deren von Professor Snapes liegen.

Eine kurze Sache die noch zu klären wäre, wie Sie sich sicher denken können ist Professor Snape nicht gerade, sagen wir mal so, „erfreut" Unterstützung zu bekommen. Falls es Probleme gibt, lassen Sie es mich umgehen wissen." Hermione spürte die Härte, die sich in seinen letzen Worten in den Satz geschlichen hatte. Eine kleine Unsicherheit ob der Arbeit, die auf sie zukommen würde, machte sich in ihr breit, doch sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie straffte die Schultern, erhob sich ebenfalls und verabschiedete sich von Albus Dumbledore.

Kaum hatte sie das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen, erschien auch schon eine Hauselfe die ihr den Weg in ihre neuen Räume zeigte. Wie Professor Dumbledore schon erwähnte, lagen sie in der Nähe der Räume des Zaubertrankprofessors. Genaugenommen lagen sie unmittelbar neben den Räumen Snapes. Die Hauselfe flüsterte ihr das Paßwort für den Einlass zu. „Ars Amandi!" Hermione stutzte, das Passwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. Übersetzt lautet es „Die Kunst der Liebe". Hermione nannte das Passwort und die Türe schwang auf. Sie ging hinein und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

Die Wohnung bestand aus zwei kleinen Räumen mit angrenzendem Bad. Im Wohnzimmer befand sich ein Kamin, von dem sie wusste das er an wichtige Kamine angeschlossen war, jedoch unerwünschten Personen keinen Einlass gewähren würde. Hermione war sich sicher, das Severus Kamin ihr keinen Einlass gebieten würde. Ausserdem hatte der Raum eine kleine Sitzgruppe und einige Regale und kleinere Schränke für ihre persönlichen Sachen wie ihre Bücher. Sie erkundete ihre Räumlichkeiten weiter und besichtigte ihren Schlafraum. Darin befand sie ein großes Bett und ein mächtiger Kleiderschrank. Auch in ihrem Bad fand sie eine Badewanne und eine Dusche vor. Alles war zweckmässig eingerichtet.

Hermione zauberte mit einem kleinen Spruch die Uhrzeit in die Luft und machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Ihre Müdigkeit, die noch vor rund 2 Stunden geherrscht hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Sie legte sich ihren Umhang um und verlies ihre Räume. Kaum hatte sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen als sie im selben Moment eine Türe nebenan klappen hörte. Es war zu spät für einen Rückzug und so drehte sie sich um. „ Guten Abend Professor Snape," grüßte sie freundlich. Einen Atemzug später rauschte eine große Gestalt kommentarlos an ihr vorbei. „ Sehr freundlich," entfuhr es Hermione. Leider nicht spät genug, denn Professor Snape hatte ihre Worte noch gehört und drehte sich blitzschnell mit wehendem Umhang um. Er schritt zügig auf sie zu und Hermione war es, als ob es unmittelbar einige Grade kälter in dem Kerkergang würde. Vor ihr angekommen, zückte Professor Snape seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn auf ihren Brustkorb. Hermione wich zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken an die harte Kerkerwand stiess. „Miss Granger", zischte er, „ich warne Sie, mischen Sie sich nicht in Sachen ein die Sie nichts angehen!" Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, doch dann siegte ihr Gryffindorscher Mut. „ Professor Snape, ich habe mir bestimmt nicht ausgesucht freiwillig mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, doch die Situation gebietet es uns." Sie stiess mit ihrer Hand den Zauberstab weg und hatte auch schon ihren eigenen in der Hand, den sie blitzschnell auf Snape richtete.


End file.
